Technical Field
The present invention discloses a computer keyboard, in particular, to a computer thin film switch keyboard.
Related Art
As computer techniques continuously develop, and costs of computer consumable items are gradually democratized, a computer is popularized in daily lives of people, and the computer almost cannot be separated from the daily lives of people. A keyboard, as an essential accessory of the computer, plays an extremely important role in the process of using of the computer. The computer keyboard in the prior art usually relates to several kinds, such as a PS/2 interface wired keyboard, a USB interface wired keyboard, an RFID wireless external keyboard, and a Bluetooth wireless keyboard lights. However, regardless of which kind of keyboard, the key structure adopts a structure with a keycap cooperated with a poly cap or adopts a conventional scissor keys (or referred to as X structure keys). The entire thickness of the keyboard cannot be reduced due to the reason of its own structure regardless of whether it is a keyboard having the structure with a keycap cooperated with a poly cap or a keyboard having the scissor structure, thus the thickness of the entire finished product is large, and it is not easy to carry. Gradually, the psychological needs of people for pursuing lighting and thinning and portability cannot be met.
The conventional keyboard is quite inconvenient without a backlight function for inputting at night or at a place where the light is dark. Marks on the keyboard cannot be clearly seen unless depending on the light emitted from the display screen of the computer or from illumination from an external light only. After long time usage, the marks on the keycaps of the keyboard may be worn, thus it is more inconvenient for inputting.
A touch keyboard is also developed on the current market. The type of keyboard can be light and thin; however, during usage, it lacks a sense of key travel due to the adopted touch structure. In other words, completely no hand feelings exist. During inputting, it feels like typing on a tablet; and when pressing a key, an operator is completely unaware of whether a function is input. Moreover, the area of the keyboard is small and the arrangement of the keys is very tight; therefore, a mistyping phenomenon would be easily caused during inputting.